Arirang
by Jo Liyeol
Summary: [ Vignette ]. Ini kisah orang-orang yang berkhianat demi cinta. [Inspiration by K-Movie Secretly, Greatly] [BTS FF! DLDR! RnR! BL! Sara-content!] [VKook-TaeKook]


**Jo Liyeol's present**

 **©2017**

.

— **_Arirang_** —

( _this story of those who betrayed for the sake of love._ )

.

T+ || OCC || AU || Typo || BL || Sara-content!

[ Vignette ] [ VKook ]

.

* * *

...

Jungkook menengadah menatap armada memukau indahnya _sunset_ di depan sana. Menyamankan posisi bersandar di dada seseorang.

Mereka melepas alas kaki ke sisi, duduk di permukaan pasir putih, pinggiran pantai yang bersih dan sepi. Menikmati bagaimana sensasi dari butiran kerikil halus di pijakan keduanya.

"Jam berapa?" Jungkook bersuara tanpa mengalih pandang. Obsidiannya menerawang permadani luas hamparan air.

Pemuda di belakangnya mengeratkan pelukan, memangku dagu di bahu si Jeon, "Lima? ... _mungkin_."

Tawa sumbang Jungkook mengudara, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu lelaki itu, "Begitu?" jeda, "Cepat sekali."

Tak ada jawaban, sosok yang dimaksud hanya menggedik bahu acuh, lalu mengendusi perpotongan leher Jungkook, "Kenapa? Ragu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak," nadanya snobis, "Hanya tidak menyangka waktu kita makin pendek."

Hening sebentar, deburan ombak yang terdengar mendominasi.

"Ya," lelaki itu menjawab, sarat nadanya terasa dingin. Kemudian pelukannya makin mengerat, "Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Jungkook. Kau bisa pergi kapan saja sebelum terlambat, ini cuma tentangku, ingat?"

"Tidak," jawaban cepat yang Jungkook suarakan, ia menunduk, " _Tidak bisa_."

"Tuhan akan mengampunimu, tenang saja."

"Sudah tidak ada tempat untukku, Tae. Dosaku terlalu berat untuk dimaklumi-Nya."

Lalu senyap kembali mendera, pemuda itu mengulas senyum, "Dulu ...," mulainya mengawang, "Kau yang bilang rahmat-Nya tak berujung, Ia pengampun yang sebenar-benarnya. Bukan begitu?"

Jungkook diam sebab ini. Matanya memejam ketika retinanya memerah, perih, kemudian mulai basah. Dan tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir di sebelah pipi.

"Ya. _Memang_ ," suaranya serak teredam di kerongkongan, "Tapi aku yang terlalu malu untuk meminta welas asihnya _lagi_. Aku menghianatinya. Dosa terberat yang ia benci. Aku ... _sudah tidak ada tempat di sisinya_ , Tae."

Pemuda itu diam. Mendengung sebentar ketika helaan napasnya nyaris keluar, "Yah ...," jeda sebentar, ia mengecup sebelah telinga Jungkook, "Memang cinta kita itu dosa," lelaki itu berkata asal. Kemudian sunyi mendera intens, sampai saat ia kembali bicara acuh, "Pengkhianat negara ... _dan pengkhianat Tuhan_. Terkutuklah kita di neraka jahanam."

Ujarannya cukup untuk mengundang tawa Jungkook mengudara lepas.

Tuhan ... jika memang ini hari terakhirnya, Taehyung tidak masalah. Karena setidaknya, ia bisa menyaksikan wajah cerah si Jeon yang begini indah buat terakhir kali.

Dan seperti yang ia duga? Ini ... _momen akhir dipenghujung memorinya_. Sebelum suara bising banyaknya mobil-mobil sedan mengerem di belakang. Disambut hentakan terarah dari fantopel orang-orang bersenapan mengepung mereka dari jarak tiga meter.

Bersiap diposisi dengan moncong tembakan terarah pada keduanya.

Jungkook menoleh, tak mempedulikan sekitar, fokusnya hanya tertuju pada paras memikat kekasihnya. Mata bulat itu berbinar bekas air mata, sekembar obsidiannya terpancar sarat kosong tak terbaca, tapi senyuman mengembang cantik di sana, "Sudah saatnya?" suaranya pelan, berbisik ceria.

Taehyung balas mengulum senyum, mengangguk tipis sedikit main-main, "Ya ... _kurasa_."

Lalu suara berat amunisi berderu, terlepas, menembus sisi kepalanya dan bersarang di dalam kepala Jungkook.

 _Menghentikan deru napas mereka_.

.

.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook, pendeta muda di gereja besar semenanjung Korea. Bagian barat perbatasan Utara-Selatan. Gereja yang masuk di area lingkup Negri Ginseng.

Usianya dua puluh tahun ini, masih terlampau dini memang. Namun pemahamannya pada agama tak lagi diragukan, _pastor-pastor_ tertinggi barkata kalau dirinya terlahir menjadi putra Jesus.

Jungkook masih menikmati hidup sucinya hingga di tahun ke dua puluh.

Sampai waktu ketika ia bertemu _pemuda itu_ di hari paskah, seorang lelaki yang tergeletak pucat di sisi gerbang gereja. Penuh luka dan tak berdaya.

Subuh hari masih terlampau sepi buat Jungkook meminta pertolongan orang lain, ia memapah tubuh ramping sosok itu seorang diri. Membaringkannya di sebuah kamar kosong, membersihkan noda pada tubuh pemuda itu dan mengobati luka-lukanya.

Seorang pemuda yang Jungkook tidak ketahui akan merenggut perasaannya, menariknya untuk terus berdebar dan jatuh cinta hingga kepayahan.

Usahanya sia-sia untuk tetap pada pendirian, determinasi bahwa setiap putra pilihan Isa tidaklah boleh memiliki pasangan. Berhati kudus dan _bersih_.

Namun kenyataannya, di suatu sore Jungkook tidak bisa menahan diri _untuk bersetubuh_ dengan pemuda itu di kamar yang sama.

Dengan Kim Taehyung, anggota termuda pasukan khusus Korea Utara yang diperintahkan untuk menyusup jadi mata-mata. Janjinya pada negara adalah sebuah hutang yang penuh konsekuensi.

Mestinya ini mudah kalau saja malam itu ia tidak kehabisan tenaga sebab berjalan terlalu jauh, bertemu bandit jalanan yang mengeroyoknya hingga tertatih, dan dibuang begitu saja ke depan bangunan kebaktian.

Mestinya ini mudah ... _kalau saja ia tidak bertemu Jeon Jungkook_.

Hingga rela memiliki _kepedulian_ pada warga Korea Selatan, _mencintainya_ , kemudian berharap untuk tetap disini bersamanya.

Melupakan apa tujuan awalnya dan berkhianat begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

...

 ** _end._**

* * *

Jo Liyeol's Curhat Timing

* * *

Hohoho =w= duh apa pula ini teh? Otak dedek udah sepeleng buat lanjutin fanfik yang bersambung. Buat yang itu-itu(?) kubuntu ide permirsah. Bikin ini efek iseng aja ngetik di note hp, eh jadi beginian =3=

Btw, besok lebaran loh =w= **Selamat Idul Fitri 1438H!** mohon maaf lahir batin yaw ... Maaf-maaf kalo misalkan dedek punya salah sama kalian =3= lavyu~

.

.

 **Thanks for read this.**

 _So, sorry for typo and all fault._

* * *

 _See you on next tale~_ =3=9

* * *

 **Review Juseyooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kunjungi personal blog Liyeol juga yaa ... ketik aja; **joliyeol27 (wp .com)**

 **Ppyong! Saranghae Bbuing! ^^v**

[24-06-2017]


End file.
